Switches, protective devices, and other components change state when certain conditions occur. These state changes include, but are not limited to, the tripping of the component, operational to non-operational function of the component, and non-operation to operational function of the component. These state changes are usually apparent to a person directly observing the components but are unnoticed by others until the component is directly observed. While the components operate to prevent potentially harmful situations, the failure to acknowledge and reset the components can lead to other hazardous consequences, such as harm to equipment and/or personnel. Many of these components can be critical to plant operation and personnel safety. If the component state change is not detected for a period of time, the process of resetting the component can become expensive and time consuming. At times, the component can be damaged thereby requiring replacement of the component.
Additionally, the operation of switches, protective devices, and other components can be affected when the surrounding environment in which the components are disposed changes. For example, if the components are disposed in an enclosure and the humidity of the components' surrounding environment increases beyond a certain threshold, the components may not operate as intended. Typically, these conditions of the components' surrounding environment are usually apparent to a person when the person opens the enclosure. These conditions are typically not noticed by others until they open the enclosure and observe the components' surrounding environment. While the components operate to prevent potentially harmful situations, the failure to acknowledge and adjust the components' surrounding environment can lead to other hazardous consequences, such as harm to equipment and/or personnel. Many of these components can be critical to plant operation and personnel safety. If the change in the components' surrounding environment is not detected for a period of time, the components can be damaged and not operate as intended. Expensive equipment that the components protect also can become damaged. Additionally, replacement of the components can become expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, a need exists for remotely monitoring the status of electrical components and/or the surrounding environment in which the electrical components are disposed.